The Story of Us
by weasleybrotherlover012
Summary: For Harry Potters adopted Daughter Sarah, life is anything but normal, she's a metamorphamagus, she's having nightmares of things she shouldn't, she wants to pass her O. so badly all while she surpresses her feelings for Slytherin Prince Scorpius Malfoy. Can the Gryffindor Princess make it through her fifth year without breaking


Chapter One:

I groaned as I was being shaken awake, my eyes dart open and I come face to face with my dorm mate Allie Longbottom "Sarah, it's time to get up." I nod and slid out of bed grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt out of my trunk to change. "You had a bad dream again." She says with a frown, I look in the mirror, my hair was black and I had green eyes like my dad, that only happened after nightmares, I never knew why, I guess it made me feel better. I decided to keep it that way for the day but make my hair shorter. I was a rare creation in the Magical world, a metamorphamagus, or someone who could change their appearance at will.

I smile and continue to dress slipping my robe on and tennis shoes. "See you in Potions." I call to Allie before making my way down stairs to the great hall to meet my brother Albus. Albus was just a month older but we shared a birthday about halfway between the two dates. I was adopted by the Potter at eleven after our first year at Hogwarts when Harry found out I was an orphan, he had seen me walking with my trunk down the road towards the orphanage. He made me get in the car and we drove to the orphanage to fill out the adoption papers.

I've made it to the great hall and walk over to the Slytherin table and sit by my brother and across from his friend Scorpius. "Good Morning Sarah, bad night?" he asks, noticing my hair choice of the day, I shot him a look as I make my plate grabbing a blueberry and a banana nut and splitting both handing him one of each and taking one of each for myself. We stick them together and take a bit with large smiles. We had done that since day one because we liked the flavor of both. Scorpius shakes his head and takes a bit of eggs. "What?" I ask daring him to say something, we got under each other's skin but we were still friends. "Nothing, you two are just weird." He says with a shrug. I roll my eyes before taking a bit of eggs myself.

"It's a breakfast tradition." I say after swallowing, Scorpius says nothing but gives me a look, I ignore him, Albus pokes me in the side and I look at him "What?" I ask. "Want to talk about it?" he asks softly, I nod and we walk out and head towards Potions, Scorpius stays, he knew when Albus and I talked we liked talking alone. "What was it this time?" I sigh rubbing my hands together, my bag beating against my leg. "Lucius again, it hurt a lot." I whisper, I had been having very realistic dreams of Lucius torturing Scorpius, Albus and Myself for some reason and I had no idea why. Albus sighs and hugs me around the shoulders as we walk into Potions.

Scorpius' dad Draco Malfoy was our Professor in Potions. "Morning Mr. and Miss Potter." He says with a small smile as he begins writing the instructions on the board. "Morning." We say in unison as we sit down in the middle of the classroom. Everyone begins to flood into the room, Scorpius sits with Lilith Zabini in front of us. "Good morning class." Professor Malfoy says walking around the room. "Good morning Professor." We all say, this had been routine since year one. "Today we will be making a simple Calming Draught. You may begin." With a flick of his wand ingredients appear on our work stations and we begin.

Two hours later we walk of the class with smiles on our face, Albus and I had done a perfect job on our potion "Nice job Sarah." Allie says I smile, having earned five more points for Gryffindor. "You got lucky." Scorpius says walking up beside Albus. "How did I get lucky?" I ask with a frown as we reach the main floor of the castle. "You and Al were together, Albus is great at potions, if I recall you and Allie never had such a perfect potion. I frown "So what if Albus is great, I can do potions just as well." I say before stomping off. Fuming I headed for Transfiguration, I huff angrily as I stride into class and sit down, I hated Scorpius so much, he was so infuriating and he knew just how to get to me.

"Ms. Potter what seems to be the matter?" I look up to see our new Professor and our adopted older brother Teddy Lupin our new Transfiguration teacher. "Malfoy," Is all I say making him laugh, I frown "I'm serious, he said I sucked at potions and that I only did good because I was paired with Albus." I say "He's just trying to get under your skin kiddo, don't let it bother you." He says as everyone begins to enter, Allie takes a seat next to me and Albus and Scorpius sit behind me, I can hear Albus whispering harshly to Scorpius that he should apologize to me.

"Albus got really mad at Scorpius." Allie whispers to me just before class begins. We transfigure buttons into cups today and I get mine to change and stay that way first. "Excellent work Ms. Potter, five points to Gryffindor." I smile proudly before changing it back to a button, I then turn to Allie and see her change hers, "Nice. Now, why did Al get mad?" I whisper softly so Scorpius doesn't hear me "Albus said you had been going through a lot lately and that he shouldn't have said that you weren't good at potions." I thank her before turning around, Scorpius was still trying to change is button, Albus already had and was trying to help him.

I could remember the first time I ever meet Scorpius, it was first year, before I knew a lot more about magic, I was sitting in a compartment alone, when Albus and Scorpius burst in and slam the door, lowering the blinds to the windows and laughing. I get so startled that I change the color and length of my hair, where as it had been curly and shoulder length and brown when they had arrived, it changed to pixie cut and black, I had just begun to change my hair and when Albus noticed and said "Woah, I've only ever seen one Metamorphamagus before."

I had looked at him with a questioning look, still not speaking "Do you not know what that is?" He had asked, I shake my head before saying softly "No, I lived in an orphanage before I came here, My name's just Sarah." I stick my hand out and the two boys shake it. "I'm Albus." The black haired boy said, "And I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The blonde haired boy stats with a smile, I smile back at them.

"Well a metamorphamagus is someone who can change their appearance at will, or when they are startled, like you just did, my adopted older brother Teddy Lupin is one, because of his mum." I smiled softly.

Ever since then Albus and I had been close, Scorpius and I were a different story, I was only cold to him because he was my first ever heartbreak, and he didn't even know it.

It was third year when I realized I liked the blonde Slytherin boy, I had explained to Albus one afternoon just before our first Hogsmead trip that I wanted to ask Scorpius and Albus said that he would be happy for the both of us if we started dating and told me to go ask him, but when I entered the library to find Scorpius, where he said he would be studying I saw him and Rose making out in the corner, and without them noticing I ran away, tears flowing down my cheeks.

***Third year***

"Hey Al have you seen Scor?" I ask meeting him in the hall "He said he had to finish his potions essay and that he was going to the library why?" I blush "I thought about asking him to Hogsmead next weekend, I kind of like him Al." I say with a smile my hair changing colors to match Scorpius, flowing down to the middle of my back.

Albus smiles "Well if you two start dating I'll be happy for you both, I'd hurry, it's almost time for dinner." I nod and head for the library, my hair keeping the color I enter the library quietly, knowing the old hag Madame Prince would be angry if I made one loud noise, I walk down the asiles until I reach the potions books, I round the corner and spot Scorpius in between the legs of my cousin Rose Weasley, they were making out pretty roughly, I almost wanted to puke.

They haven't noticed me so I take the opportunity to run all the way back to my dorm, ignoring any hollers I heard from realatives or friends. I skip dinner that night and Allie joins me and holds me to her, I was thankful Rose was a Ravenclaw at that very moment.

I shake my head as the bell brings me out of my thoughts "Your essay on this charm is due in two weeks." Teddy says as I gather my books, I look up when a slight shadow falls over me, I look up to see Scorpius. "Want to walk to Care of Magical creatures together?" I nod, knowing why he was asking me. I sling my bag onto my shoulder, say goodbye to Allie and Albus who were headed to Muggle Studies, I notice Albus take Allies hand and I wondered what was going on that I didn't know.

As we make our way outside toward Hagrids hut Scorpius clears his throat "I'm sorry I said you sucked at potions, I shouldn't have said that, I'm not very good myself." He says, I look at him and stop, making him come to a halt as well "Scorpius, I accept your apology, thank you, and don't worry, I know I'm not very good, I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you, let's get to class." I link arms with him and we walk to class friends.


End file.
